Jewish Beef Injection
by SecretScreaming
Summary: Kyle and Tweek sure aren't in South Park anymore... Lion Tweek x Dorothy Kyle FTW! Complete


TITLE: Jewish Beef Injection

AUTHOR: Nobara The Jashinist

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here. South Park people belong to thems at South Park Studios. I do not make a bit of coin off this neither. I make people's days hopefully.

The road stretched endlessly before and behind the red-head as he trudged forward, unknowing of his final destination, only knowing that Stan had run off somewhere screaming that he was a fucking dog. Kyle had searched for hours and only found lecherous old men who stared at him with smiles, some weird monkey creatures that had attempted to attack him, and Tweek, who had mysteriously grown soft looking cat like ears and a lovely tail. His normally disheveled hair was spiked almost straight up, forming a makeshift mane around his head. But this was nothing to the atrocity that seemed to be fused to the ginger youth. Its lacy white mini petticoat and bloomers came off easily enough, but when Kyle had attempted to remove the dress, he couldn't get it off. Or rather, he refused to take it off. The last attempt he had made with pulling at the sleeve had torn off both fabric and skin, leaving the Jew cursing and yelling out in pain.

"Hey, Kyle?" Lion Tweek asked politely, glancing over his shoulder at the sullen male. "Kyle, I really have to, um, you know…" Kyle looked up at the tan boy, rubbing his injured arm absently.

"Go ahead Tweek. We're surrounded by trees. I'm sure you'll be able to maintain some form of decency." Tweek's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Oh Jesus, I'm not going in THERE alone, what're you crazy? There could be -GAH- pedophiles, or, or rapists!" Turning his most pathetic, pleading look on the bigger male, Lion Tweek pleaded to him. Sighing to himself, Kyle grabbed the chain around Tweek's neck and dragged him off the bricked pathway and behind a tree.

"Hurry up." Prompted by the order, Tweek shed of his pants and undergarments, standing nude in front of a startled Kyle. Tweek raised one arm and splayed his fingers across Kyle's dress-clad chest before pushing back hard, making Kyle stumble and fall onto the unforgiving ground. Rubbing his wrists, the red-head glanced up through is bangs at the blonde standing above him.

"What, per se, do you believe you are doing, Tweek?" His right eyebrow flicked up his forehead as he stared at the other male who was quickly becoming more and more unsure of himself.

"We-Well, I'm the lion… And… - ngh!- You're Dorothy… So… I figured I'd take ad-advantage of the situation and get to t-top you…" Tweek's voice faded off into nothing as Kyle threw back his head and laughed raucously. Brushing the dirt from his dress, he stood up, still laughing, before grabbing the front of Tweek's button up and shoving him back into the rough bark of the pine tree, his face deadly serious.

"I don't GET topped Tweek. _EVER_. And the next time you call me Dorothy, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."Licking his lips nervously, Tweek gulped, wide eyes staring into hard, teasing green eyes that sat merely inches from his own. Before he could blink, Kyle's hands were wrapped around his semi-hard cock, teasing and playing with it, making Tweek whimper and dig his clawed fingers deep into Kyle's dress. Immediately blood began to flow from the ripped fabric, causing Kyle to exhale sharply through gritted teeth. However, Tweek knew from the throbbing boner pressed into his hip that, while Kyle was in pain, he seemed to enjoy the wounds inflicted upon him. Nuzzling the wound, Tweek lapped up some of the blood and licked across the ginger's lips before kissing him, nipping Kyle's bottom lip for permission. Opening his mouth, Kyle accepted the bloody kiss, the metallic crimson liquid's taste in both of the boy's mouths as Kyle continued to tease Tweek with his hand. Bucking his hips, Tweek pulled back slightly from the kiss, the tree preventing him from moving his head too far.

"Kyle… Ngh… Just fuck me already…" Kyle grinned wickedly and pressed his forehead against Tweek's.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask." Trailing his unused hand up Tweek's abdomen, Kyle placed 3 fingers into Tweek's mouth. "Suck." Tweek swirled the fingers around his mouth, making sure they were coated well before clamping down on the ginger's fingers, forcing the Jew to pull them out. Smirking, Kyle nipped at Tweek, startling him backwards, his head making a dull thunk against the weathered tree trunk. Kyle rubbed his fingers along Tweek's soft puckered entrance before sliding in two and stretching the blonde out. The scissoring motion inside of him made Tweek begin to grind his hips against Kyle's hard on, forcing the ginger to growl and get rougher with the other male. Placing a third finger inside of the tight hot hole, Kyle only stretched for a moment before becoming impatient and replacing his fingers with his throbbing erection. Tweek yelped out in pain as Kyle made quick work of his asshole, stretching and tearing the sides slightly with his girth as he pumped himself in and out, thrusting deep and hard into Tweek. In return, Lion Tweek attacked Kyle's injured shoulder with his sharp teeth, nibbling and chewing on it, rolling the vivid scarlet around his mouth as it poured from the damaged fabric. Moaning, Kyle struck out to try to show the blonde how it felt when he was scratched. Kyle struck home when Tweek cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was hit. Grinning wildly, Kyle hit the spot repeatedly, filling the air with cries of passion and pleasure. Tweek's clawed fingers dug grooves into the Jew's tormenting dress, speckling the forest floor with droplets of blood with each slam to his prostate. Finally, unable to take anymore, Tweek came onto the periwinkle colored dress and white petticoat, the clear liquid glinting on the fabric in the afternoon sunlight. Feeling the blonde's muscles contract tantalizingly around him, Kyle came as well, filling the lion over the brim with his seed. Dropping his arms to his side, Kyle took a step backwards, allowing an exhausted Tweek to collapse to the floor, asleep before he even struck the ground. After a moment of gazing at the serene face of his sleeping lover, Kyle shifted his gaze to the tree with a smirk.

"Enjoy what you saw there?" Branches shifted and a face revealed itself in the bark. Deep coarse laughter floated around him.

"Sure beats anything else that's happened around here, that's for sure. Say, how did you know I wasn't like the other trees?" Kyle grinned and patted the tree trunk.

"I didn't until I saw you open your eyes when I slammed him into you." Kyle nudged Tweek with his foot before picking him up bridal style from the ground and heading back to the yellow paved trail they were originally on.

"We sure as fuck aren't in South Park any more are we, Tweek?"


End file.
